


Getting over them

by Butterflyspit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyspit/pseuds/Butterflyspit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after all the characters have graduated high school, so they are all over 18.</p><p>Midorima and Takao have been in a happy relationship for a few years, but Midorima has lingering feelings towards his former teammates. He and Takao decide to get those feelings out of his system once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's talk about this

Midorima loved him with all of his heart, Takao knew that, but he also knew that everything wasn’t right. It wasn’t anything drastic, there wasn’t a huge black cloud above their head or anything like that, but sometimes Takao got the feeling that something was a bit off. Like when Midorima’s eyes lingered on a magazine with Kise on the cover, or how he jumped when Akashi accidentally brushed against him when they were playing shogi. Takao noticed that Midorima kept fiddling with his chopsticks when they were on a double date with Kagami and Kuroko. He heard how his voice hitched when Murasakibara licked a popsicle or when Aomine flexed his muscles.

 

Midorima would never cheat on him, Takao was sure of this, but that didn’t necessarily keep the green haired ace from having fantasies. At first Takao thought that the knot in his stomach was jealousy, but after closer examination he realised that he was just sad. Takao had no reason to fear for his relationship. Instead he was upset that Midorima clearly didn’t feel like he could talk about his feelings. He thought that at this stage they could talk about everything, but apparently there were still some skeletons Midorima didn’t want exposed. Maybe it was because it wasn’t just lust. Takao didn’t think that Midorima necessarily loved the other members of the Generation of Miracles, but he did have a long and complicated history with them. It wasn’t just about wanting to fuck them, it was more about getting over them.

 

“Shin-chan, can we talk?” Takao said and patted the couch inviting Midorima to sit down.

  
“What is it?” Midorima said after sitting down with two cups of tea. He offered one of the cups to Takao and leaned into a soft, fluffy pillow.

  
“Well… Ummm…” Takao grabbed the tea cup and took a sip trying to find the right words. He was usually pretty blunt, but he didn’t want to scare Midorima off. They had to deal with this.

  
“Do you… Do you have some hang-ups with your former Teiko classmates?”

  
“No.” Takao sighed. Come ooon Shin-chaaan! Couldn’t you for once in your life just be open?

  
“Are you sure?” Takao tried again with and encouraging smile.

  
“I really don’t know what you’re talking about. If you have something to say just say it.” Midorima said with a frown and set his cup on to the coffee table. Takao sighed while also setting his cup down. The eagle eyed man rubbed his temples before meeting Midorima’s eyes.

  
“I know how you look at them.” Midorima’s eyes widened a little and his mouth tensed up. Small details, but to Takao they spoke volumes.

  
“I’m not angry, I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I just want to talk about it. Okay?” Takao said quickly and gently placed his hand on Midorima’s knee. Midorima nodded and Takao could see his face relax a little bit. After a moment and couple of gulps of air Midorima finally opened his mouth.

  
“Okay. I… I love you.” Midorima said placing his hand on top of Takao’s.

  
“I just want you to know that before we go any further.” Takao nodded and placed a small kiss on to Midorima’s cheek before urging the other man to continue.

  
“I don’t want a relationship with them, this isn’t about that but… When I was in Teiko I started to come to terms with my… my sexuality. I was constantly with my teammates so naturally they were my first… umm… I guess you could call them crushes.”

  
Takao moved a little closer and placed his head on Midorima’s shoulder.

  
“We fought and won together, we went from awkward children to confident, power hungry teenagers together and then we all became rivals. I’m not in love with any of them but I guess those old feelings lingered a little bit.” The green haired ace let out a sigh as he stroked Takao’s hair.

  
“I think… I think you need to fuck it out of your system.” Takao wished he had said that a bit more eloquently because as soon as those words left his lips Midorima almost pushed him off of the couch in surprise.

  
“I wouldn’t do that to you! I can’t! I… we are together… I just…” Takao placed a finger on frantic Midorima’s lips before he could continue.

  
“It’s okay. I know where your heart is. Besides, I figured we might do it… as a couple.” Takao smiled at Midorima who looked a little lost for a while before realisation hit him. Midorima’s face melted into a soft smile as he leaned down to kiss Takao.

  
“I’d like that.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Mmhhmm… I couldn’t think of anything better than to have my boyfriend with me.”

Takao grinned and crawled on top of Midorima.

  
“Oh? Do you think it would be sexy to see me teaching your old teammates a trick or two?”

Midorima reached up to stroke Takao’s cheek.

  
“You have no idea how hot that would be… There’s just one problem.”

Takao cocked his head to the side in confusion.

  
“Most of them are in a relationship.”

  
Takao let out a giggle and leaned down to bite Midorima’s lower lip.

  
“Oh, I don’t think that will be an issue.”


	2. Strike a pose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decided to start with Kise. The boy was so desperate for love and recognition that it would be easy to lure him into their bed. Or so they thought.

They decided to start with Kise. The boy was so desperate for love and recognition that it would be easy to lure him into their bed. Or so they thought.

 

“I’m sorry, I’d love to help you but… I’m actually with Kasamatsu-senpai.” Kise confessed after Takao and Midorima had made their proposal of one night of passion with no strings attached.

 

“He was the captain of Kaijo, right?” Takao asked excitedly. Back in the day he had been a big fan of him since they both played the same position but sadly they hadn't formed a friendship. It would be nice to reconnect with him.

 

Kise nodded with a wide smile.

 

“What does he see in you?” Midorima blurted out. Takao had to really hold himself back that he wouldn’t facepalm. That really isn’t something you say to someone you want to screw.

 

“Midorimacchi, so mean!” Kise pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I think what Midorima meant was that… you two seem very different. But opposite attract right?” Takao laughed nervously as he tried to salvage the situation. He shot Midorima a pleading look.

 

“Yes. That’s what I meant. You’re different.”

 

Kise let out a chuckle and waved his hand.

 

“I knooow. He’s so shy! It really took some convincing to get him to go out with me.”

 

Takao sighed in relief. Okay, maybe they were getting somewhere. If only Midorima would behave.

 

“Maybe… maybe we could talk to Kasamatsu? See what he thinks of this.” Takao suggested.

 

Kise cocked his head to the side with a thoughtful face, but after a while his face melted into a wide grin and he nodded.

 

“Why not? I see no harm in that. The worst thing that can happen is that he says no.”

 

The next day all four of them gathered into a small, secluded café so they could talk.

 

“Kise gave me a quick rundown of the situation.” Kasamatsu went straight to the point before Midorima and Takao even had the chance to say hello. Okay then, they could work with a straight forwarded guy like that.  
“Well it’s good that you are up to speed. So… let’s cut straight to the chase shall we?” Takao flashed Kasamatsu a wide smile and placed a hand on Midorima’s shoulder.

 

“This guy has some issues that only sex can fix so…” Takao quickly pinched Midorima because he could feel the other man was about to interrupt him. “Would you be interested in having a foursome with us?”

 

“Please.” Midorima added and got an encouraging nudge from Takao and an excited grin from Kise.

 

“Okay.” Kasamatsu answered almost immediately taking them all by surprise.

 

“Wait, really??” Takao almost yelled and leaned closer in shock.

 

“Yes, really. If you really mean there are no strings and it won’t happen again then I’m game.”

 

Kise grabbed his senpai’s arm and shook him.

 

“Senpaiiiii, it took me months to get you to kiss me and you say yes to them immediately? You hardly know them!!” Kise wailed making other customers glance at them.

 

“They asked nicely.” Kasamatsu stated matter of factly before prying Kise’s hand off of him.

 

Well, that was a lot easier than they thought.

 

After a few days the four of them were once again together. Kise and Midorima had been kind enough to rent them a spacious hotel room so they had plenty of privacy. Takao had been so excited about this but now that they were standing here it felt a bit awkward. What now? Who would kiss who? Should they just start undressing or…? Thankfully Kasamatsu decided to take charge. He was a former captain after all.  
“Go ahead, kiss him.” The short man gently nudged Midorima and guided him towards Kise. Kise chuckled nervously while Midorima looked like he was about to faint. With shaky hands the taller man pulled Kise closer and sealed the distance between them with a kiss.

 

It was weird, to say the least, to see Midorima kiss someone else. But it wasn’t a bad weird. It was actually quite hot and even pleasant. Takao turned to look at Kasamatsu.

  
“Well short stack, should we give it a go as well?” Takao asked playfully trying to lighten the mood. Kasamatsu shot him an angry look and took a couple of fast steps towards him.

  
“You’re shorter than me.” Kasamatsu stated as he forcefully grabbed Takao’s hips.

  
“I know, but you’re cute when you’re angry…” Takao whispered and grind his hips to Kasamatsu’s. The former captain of Kaijo leaned down to bite Takao’s neck and the eagle eye couldn’t help but let out a whimper.

 

Meanwhile Midorima had managed to lose his shirt and was helping Kise out of his clothes. After Kise had managed to lose everything but his boxers the male model grabbed Midorima’s hand and led him closer to the bed.

 

“Hey you two, want to join us?” Kise called out to Kasamatsu and Takao who had managed to get their shirts off and were now making out furiously. The two former point guards broke apart and made their way to the bed. Takao placed a lingering kiss on Midorima’s lips before turning his attention towards Kise who was now playing with Kasamatsu’s nipples. Midorima grasped the back of Kasamatsu’s head and pulled him into a kiss as Takao let his hands lazily roam Kise’s body.

 

Kasamatsu pushed Midorima down on to the bed and released the green haired man from the rest of his clothing. Then the dark haired man reached out for Kise and pulled him towards Midorima. Kasamatsu pushed Kise’s head down towards Midorima’s crotch before getting up and taking off his pants and boxers. Kise’s tongue lapped the skin right above Midorima’s cock making him groan in frustration. Kise smiled against Midorima’s skin and slid lower. Midorima let out a high moan when Kise gave his dick a long, slow lick before popping it into his mouth.

 

Takao had managed to free himself from the rest of his clothes and moved towards Midorima while Kasamatsu knelt down to rain kisses down Kise’s back. Midorima reached out to caress Takao’s thigh and slowly dragged his hand along Takao’s skin to finally rest on the black haired man’s penis. Kise let out a loud yelp that was partly muffled by the piece of meat that was in his mouth. Takao craned his neck to see that Kasamatsu was teasing Kise’s back side. With a chuckle Takao leaned down to kiss Midorima while he continued stroking Takao.

 

Midorima was startled by a flick to his knee.  
“Hey Midorima, mind if I fuck your face?” Kasamatsu asked getting up. Takao let out a shuddering breath and reach over to remove Midorima’s glasses before the other man had even had a chance to reply.

 

Midorima rolled his eyes at Takao before turning towards Kasamatsu and extending a hand towards him. Kasamatsu took the offered hand and climbed on top of Midorima, who let go of Takao in order to help Kasamatsu position himself.

 

Kise let go of Midorima’s manhood with a wet slurp and moved next to Takao to look at the scene unfolding in front of them. Kasamatsu had his knees on either side of Midorima’s head and was leaning forward so his arms were supporting him. Midorima’s other hand was guiding the shorter man’s cock in to his mouth while the other hand was cribbing Kasamatsu’s buttock.

 

“Comfortable?” Kasamatsu asked and after getting a thumbs up from Midorima he started a slow, steady rhythm. Kasamatsu slid in and out of Midorima’s mouth while the other man let out a low humming sound. Takao fished the lube from the floor and grabbed Midorima’s hand that was still holding Kasamatsu’s butt cheek. He poured some lube onto Midorima’s fingers and guided his hand back to rest on Kasmatsu’s back side before turning towards Kise who was eying Takao eagerly.

 

Midorima slid a finger up Kasamatsu’s crack making the other gasp for air. When Midorima started playing with the other man’s hole and pushed one finger in Kasamatsu stopped his movement for a moment, said a few silent curse words, and then continued his thrusting.

 

Kise and Takao were lying on their sides kissing and preparing each other.

  
“So... how… how do you want to do this?” Takao asked between kisses and moaned when Kise added another finger.

 

“Tell me how this sounds. Midorima fucks me and I’ll fuck you and…”

 

“And Kasamatsu is the bottom bitch. “ Takao interrupted. Kasamatsu suddenly straightened himself and pulled himself from Midorima’s mouth.

 

“Call me bottom bitch one more time and I’ll bite you.” Kasamatsu said getting off of Midorima and shot Takao a dangerous look. Takao smirked slipping his fingers out of Kise and leaned closer to Kasamatsu.

 

“Bottom bitch.” The word had nearly left Takao’s mouth when Kasamatsu bounced at him. He forcefully pushed Takao on to his back and crashed their lips together. Kasamatsu tugged Takao’s lower lip into his mouth and bit down hard. Takao winced but didn’t push the other man off.

 

“I warned you.” Kasamatsu whispered pulling himself away from Takao. Takao giggled and sat up. Midorima was already standing behind Kise who was trying to position himself correctly. Takao quickly took his place in front of Kise and waited for Kasamatsu to lay down before nestling himself between his legs.

 

“Everyone lubed up and ready to go?” Takao asked and earned a few tired groans and one excited giggle.

  
"I can't believe I get to fuck the famous Kasamatsu-san..." Takao mumbled as he slid into Kasamatsu and arched his back so Kise had a better angle to thrust in to him. Kise started slowly but was suddenly shoved further by Midorima. Kise breathed heavily into Takao’s ear as he sinked completely into Takao.

 

“Does that feel good?” Takao chuckled as he in turn plunged into Kasamatsu.

 

“Oh god yes… Kasamatsu-senpai, we need to get some toys.” Kise mumbled and grabbed Takao’s hips.

 

“If you want butt plugs I know a good website that…” Takao was interrupted by Kasamatsu who pinched his nipple forcefully.

 

“Shut up, you’re ruining the mood.”

 

“Agreed.” Midorima growled in to Kise’s ear and shoved himself into Kise making the whole pile move forward.

 

“Do that again, please, do that again…” Kise moaned and Midorima did as he was told.

 

The room was filled with the sounds of moaning and skin slapping against skin as they all continued their thrusting.

 

Takao was the first to surrender as he came with a shuddering moan. They stopped for a moment so Takao could pull out of Kasamatsu and Kise could pull out of him. Takao moved to sit on the other side of the bed so he could watch the show. Kise was about to lean down but was stopped by Kasamatsu’s hand on his chest. Kasamatsu grabbed the lube and stood up.

 

“Would you like to switch it up a bit?” Kasamatsu asked toying with the lube bottle. Kise looked over his shoulder at Midorima who shrugged. He pulled out of Kise and let the male model settle comfortably on his back.

 

“You have been fucked before right?” Kasamatsu verified as Midorima settled between Kise’s legs. Midorima glanced at Takao and they shared a smile before Midorima nodded.  
Kasamatsu hastily prepared Midorima and pushed in as Midorima did the same to Kise. Kasamatsu found the same slow steady rhythm he had used earlier and Midorima followed his lead pushing steadily in and out of Kise. They were already on the edge so it didn’t take long from them to come companied by a loud moan. Midorima moved to lay next to Takoa and Kasamatsu plopped down next to Kise to catch his breath.

 

“Well, I’d say that this was quite successful.” Takao said after a while once they all had had a time to calm down a bit. Kasamatsu sat up and wiped sweat off of his forehead. He offered all of them a high five before getting up.

 

“I’m going to take a shower. Kise, would you like to join me?”

 

After they had all showered and gotten dressed they made their way into the lobby to check out.

  
“Thank you for doing this.” Midorima said shaking Kasamatsu’s hand and then moving on to give Kise a handshake as well.

 

“Don’t mention it.” Kasamatsu said and gave Takao a handshake. Kise and Takao shared a high five and then the former ace and captain of Kaijo were on their way out the door.

 

“Don’t forget we are having basketball game with the others next week!” Takao managed to call out before the two of them made it out. Kise waved at them and then the two of them were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy, it has been a loooong time since I last wrote smut. But hey, practice makes perfect I guess.  
> Feel free to leave feedback and suggestions.
> 
> Edit: Oh god, I totally forgot that Takao was a huge Kasamatsu fan boy when I first wrote this chapter so I added a few lines.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this idea came from. I was just toying around with the idea of writing about crack pairings and surfing around the internet figuring out what pairings there were in KnB fandom. Somehow the idea of Takao and Midorima going around having sex with other members of Generation of Miracles hit me and I had to write something...
> 
> Tags will be added as we go along.


End file.
